


what heaven did you leap from, dear love?

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 05, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: In which Lance remembers the bonding moment, but wishes he didn't.





	what heaven did you leap from, dear love?

**Author's Note:**

> "Wasn't emotionally ready" BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH BOI!!!!
> 
> Yeah I heard that he remembered and I cranked this out in like 30 minutes. KLANCE IS CANNON KING BABES.
> 
> (Fic title from the song Dear One by Mary Lambert, which makes me cry like a baby)

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”

_ The sound of his name being called, worry and alarm wrapping the tone. It made Lance feel warm, cared for. Safe. _

Lance blinked, and then rolled his eyes.

_ A warm hand grasping his. A soft look with a relieved smile. Lance couldn't help the grin that spilled across his face in return. _

“Nope, nu uh, didn't happen!”

But it  _ did. _

_ “We did it. We are a good team.” _

Keith’s face fell.

_ Serves you right, mullet. _

* * *

Lance didn't like to think about that day.

_ The look of affection in Keith’s eyes, the warmth and fondness etched onto his face, clear as day- _

It was too confusing. Too much.

_ The happiness and satisfaction of finally being  _ seen  _ by the person he'd wanted it from most, the light feeling in his chest that threatened to consume him- _

Lance wasn't an idiot, especially when it came to emotions. He knew what this feeling was. He did.

_ The way Keith cradled him as he brought him to the cryopods, gentle and focused, as if Lance was something precious- _

He'd felt this so many times, for so many girls. Pretty girls, kind girls of all shapes and sizes. But never for a boy.

_ How Keith laughed softly at Lance’s delirious rambling, nodding along and listening as if it was the most important conversation he'd ever had- _

A boy? And out of all the boys, it had to be him. It was always him.

_ “C’mon Lance, time to get into the pod.” Keith had said softly, and Lance tightened his hold around Keith’s neck, unwilling to let go of the warmth he was beginning to love- _

Squeezing his eyes shut, Lance curled his hands into fists. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

_ “Noooooo…” Lance whined, “wanna stay with you.” _

It wasn't fair that as the months went on, he and Keith went from an uneasy truce and stilted conversations to tight hugs and emotional heart to hearts. It wasn't fair that he and Keith had gotten closer, gotten to know each other.

_ The pretty shade of pink Keith’s face had turned, and how he flushed harder as Lance giggled and traced a thumb over his cheeks- _

Lance was hurt. He was sad. He was angry at Keith for pulling away and angry at himself for letting himself get attached to someone like that. Someone so emotionally constipated yet so considerate and selfless.

_ “Lance, seriously. You need to heal.” Keith had protested, and Lance sighed dramatically, declaring that he'd only go in if Keith promised to be there when he woke up- _

Lance’s mama always warned him that his big heart would get him in trouble one day. He was too empathetic. He cared too much. It would bite him in the butt, she'd say. And it had.

_ The look of complete seriousness on Keith’s face as he promised to be right there when Lance was fully healed, and wow, had he always been that handsome- _

Lance had gotten so used to seeing Keith daily. He was used to teasing him over small things, and Keith’s playful indignation would always make him smile. Make his heart speed up.

_ How Keith looked at the buttons next to the cryopod in confusion, and had asked Allura to help him so he didn't mess up and hurt him, which made Lance’s heart skip a beat- _

Now Keith was lightyears away, staying with people who didn't care about him. Not really. Lance could see that it was affecting Keith whenever he got a rare glimpse of him. The bags under his eyes and the stoic look on his face was proof enough.

_ The feeling Lance got as he went under and saw the small smile on Keith’s face was  _ definitely _ not platonic- _

Keith had pulled away, and Lance didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know how to fix the gap between them, or the way his stupid heart hurt whenever he saw Keith in his blade outfit and not his paladin armor.

_ Waking up a few days later, seeing that wow, Keith wasn't there when he woke up- _

He just wanted it to go away.

_ The bitter feeling that seeped into his chest- _

He wanted things to go back to how they were.

_ ‘Of course he forgot about you, he always does.’ _

He just wanted Keith back.

**Author's Note:**

> Vid blog: transpanlance


End file.
